


Take It Easy

by sevenseasofhi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenseasofhi/pseuds/sevenseasofhi
Summary: You're a single mom, dating Roger Taylor and this is snippets of your life





	1. Chapter 1

You and the baby had just drifted of to sleep when the phone rang, startling the two of you awake and causing her to begin shrieking again. She’d woken up last night after only a few hours of sleep, screaming and running a fever. It’s the middle of the day now and you two had barely slept. 

You pick her up and head to answer the phone, her clinging tightly to your neck, her fever flushed cheek pressed against yours. 

“Hello?” You answer, putting the phone to the side of your face she’s not up against, and try to sound normal. At least the baby has quieted down for the moment.

“Hey, love!” At the sound of Roger’s voice, your knees want to buckle, so you lower yourself into the chair by the phone, careful not to jostle the baby. He’s still at the studio by the sound of it. You can hear the boys in the background, probably arguing over something. “We’ve missed you in the studio today. Thought you were gonna bring Sophie by?” 

“Rog, the baby is sick.” You say, voice wavering and tears threatening to fall. You hadn’t realized how tired you were until you heard his voice. He’s so good with Sophie, you find yourself wishing he was here. “I’m gonna go insane.”

“Sick how? Is she okay?” He’s turned serious, hushing the boys, and you can almost guarantee that he’s got his brows furrowed.

“She’s been running a fever on and off, and she’s tugging on her left ear like it hurts. She was fine when I put her down last night but she’s been up since 2am. She won’t eat anything solid, and she’s not latching well when I try and nurse her. I don’t think she can breath through her nose.” You say in a rush, the last 14 hours catching up with you as the tears spill over. “I don’t know what else to do, she’s never been sick before. I can get her to settle for awhile but then she starts crying again.”

“Baby, why didn’t you call me? I’m going to head over now.” He says. You can hear him moving around, faintly hear the boys asking what’s wrong. You don’t even try to protest, just slumping in relief that you won’t be alone soon. “Do you need me to pick anything up on my way over?”

“Can you pick up a baby fever reducer? I don’t think I have enough for her next dose.” You request, quickly running through a mental checklist of things you might need. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay? Hang in there, Y/N.” 

“I will.” You say, holding the phone up to your ear with your shoulder so you can shift Sophie. She’s starting to whimper again, and you brace yourself for her to start crying in you ear. “And Rog?”

“Yes, love?” 

“Thank you.” You breathe out, wiping at a few stray tears and then smoothing Sophie’s hair out of her face. She’s now crying in full force again. 

“Hey, I love you. Gotta take care of my girls, right?” He says, and his voice is so fucking soft you almost start crying again. “See you soon.”

“I love you too, see you.” You hang up the phone gently, and stand up, bouncing and rocking Sophie to try and keep her quiet as you walk around the living room. 

Not even half an hour later, you hear keys in the door, and soon Roger is walking in, the baby’s medicine in hand. He takes one look at you, messy hair bun and bloodshot eyes, and rushes over to immediately wrap you in a much needed hug, the baby secure between the two of you. You allow yourself to melt into his touch for a moment, before Sophie starts wiggling in protest.

You both pull back, sharing a look when Sophie immediately reaches out her hands for Roger. He takes her easily, hugging her to him and singing lowly in her ear. It takes you a minute to place the song, but when you realize your boyfriend is singing Love Of My Life to your baby, you’re chest floods with warmth and affection. Sophie settles into Roger’s chest, her crying slowing down for the moment. 

“Thanks for being here. I was about five minutes away from breaking down.” You say trying to make light of the situation. You take the medicine from his hand and go to the kitchen to measure out a dose. “Good timing, she needs her medicine now.”

“Y/N, slow down. You don’t need to thank me. And I’m here now, why don’t you go sit down? Have you eaten anything?” He’s concerned, you can see it in his eyes. 

“Not since this morning, I don’t think.” You say, holding out the spoonful of medicine. Roger turns Sophie to take it and she does easily, thank goodness.

“Y/N, you need to eat! Sophie’s been mostly breast feeding today right? So not only do you need to eat for yourself, but she’s counting on you too.” He sounds a little exasperated, places a hand on your lower back to guide you to the couch, and gently pushes you down to sit. 

“I’m gonna bring you some water and then make dinner.” He says, hoisting Sophie up. She’s stopped crying since getting into Roger’s arms, busy playing with one of his necklaces. 

“Roger, you don’t-“

“You do this every day, my dear. I’ve got it this time.” He’s smiling down softly at you, and it hits you right in the chest, how much you love him. 

“At least give me the baby.”

“Nope, she’s mine now.” He says, turning for the kitchen before you can protest. You relax back into the couch, and can’t help but think about how good he is with her. Shifting around to get comfortable, you let yourself fall back into a memory of the first time you let Roger meet Sophie.

The first few times you and Roger saw each other were kinda by accident. You lived close and you’d run into each other in the store, at the coffee shop you both frequented, sometimes just on the street. He knew you had a little baby and weren’t looking for a relationship, but he couldn’t get you out of his head. He spent weeks convincing you he was serious about you, and you finally conceded to let him come over and meet Sophie properly. 

He knocked on the door and you let him in, the baby nestled in your arms.

“So this is the famous Sophie!” He says, smiling down at the two of you. You take her tiny hand in yours and wiggle it like she’s waving at him. He leans down to kiss your cheek in greeting. “Hello, love, how are you two today?”

“We’re good, she’s having a happy day.” You say, looking down at her and noticing her staring up at Roger. “You wanna hold her?”

“Yeah I guess, if that’s okay?” He looks a little uncertain all of the sudden, and you try to hide your smile at how endearing you find it.

“Of course it’s okay. Here just hold her like I am, support her head.” You say, leading him over to the couch to sit, before transferring Sophie into his arms. He looks surprisingly at ease, swaying a little bit, almost without thinking. She lifts up her tiny hand and grabs a bit of his long blond hair, not pulling it, just holding on. 

“Do you like my hair, love?” He says smiling down at her. “All the ladies do.”

You burst out laughing at that, and he grins at you, giving you a wink. 

“How’s recording going?” You ask, and then he’s off, full of stories about him and the boys, talking like you’ve known them all forever. As you watch him get more comfortable with Sophie throughout the day, you finally let yourself hope that this might work out.

You’re brought out of your reverie by the noise in the kitchen, hearing Roger reply enthusiastically to some of Sophie’s babble. She’s getting more words here and there and he’s taken to conversing with her, nodding along when she lets out a string of nonsense, and then answering back. You let your head rest against the back of the couch, the sound of Roger and the baby moving around the kitchen working to lull you to sleep without even noticing it.

“Well, Soph, what do you say? Think it’s done?” Roger says, gesturing to the soup he’d found to heat up. He nods at the baby encouragingly and she nods back. “Let’s get some food to your mummy, huh?”

Sophie’s started rubbing at her eyes, the medicine taking effect, and she lays her head down on Roger’s shoulder as he grabs the soup bowl for you. A year ago he never thought he’d be here, a baby in his arms, managing everything one handed like he’d been doing it his whole life. Looking down at Sophie, her head on his shoulder and her eyes drooping shut, he thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Roger makes his way into the living room from the kitchen, only to find you asleep on the couch, your head fallen back and your mouth open a little. His chest tightens at how tired you look, wishing he could’ve been here sooner. Quietly setting the bowl of soup down on the coffee table, he eases down on the couch next to you, and shifts Sophie so that she’s lying down in the position she gets rocked to sleep in. 

“Hey baby, lets just let your mummy sleep.” He whispers, starting to hum quietly, and between the sleepless night and the cold medicine Sophie is out in no time. With the baby finally asleep he rests back against the couch and closes his eyes, the peaceful environment around him helping him join the two of you in sleep.

You wake up a little suddenly, not sure how long you’ve been out. You sit up a little and look around, noticing soup on the table in front of you. When your eyes catch on Roger and Sophie, both sleeping soundly with Rog’s arms secure around the baby, you can’t help the warm feeling in your chest or the find smile on your face. 

You’re happier than you can say, having found Roger, and him getting along so easily with Sophie. Everything is working out better than you had let yourself hope for. You shift over a bit so you’re closer to Roger, and letting your head settle down into his shoulder, you press a light kiss to his neck. 

“You good, love?” He says sleepily, moving to looking down at you, so much love in his eyes you can actually feel it in your chest. 

“I’m wonderful, now that you’re here.” You sigh, closing your eyes and nestling your face farther into the crook of his neck. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.” He drops a kiss onto the top of your head, lowering his head down to rest on top of yours and you can feel yourself falling asleep again, him not far behind. The last thing you hear before drifting off is him tiredly whispering, “Love you both, so much.”


	2. two

You and Roger are sitting at a fancy restaurant, both dressed up, having your traditional post tour dinner. Neither of you remember how or when exactly the tradition started, just that it’s been going on for years now. As soon as Roger’s home from tour and has time to settle in, you get someone to watch Sophie and have a night to catch up. 

You let Roger take care of ordering the wine, taking the time to study the menu. The waitress is obviously interested in him, giving him looks and leaning over the table towards him to show her cleavage, but you’re not worried. After nearly three years together, you don’t even have to pay attention to know that he’s politely ignoring her advances.

“That’ll be all, thanks.” Roger says, turning toward you and and you hide your smile by taking a sip of water, amuses as he completely misses the annoyed look on the waitresses face before she leaves. 

“So, tell me about this tour! You were so busy, I didn’t get as many updates as usual.” You say resting your head in your hand and focusing on Roger completely. 

“I’m sorry-“ 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that baby, I’m proud of how good the band is doing!” You cut in, noticing the guilty expression on his face. 

“Thank you, love. Your support means more to me than you know.” He says, voice serious, but with a sweet smile. “But honestly this tour was much like all the others. Tell me about home! What’d I miss?”

“Well let’s see… Sophie has been eagerly awaiting your return. That bundle of drawings she presented to you as soon as you walked in? She’s got a specialized version for each of the boys. Keeps asking when she’ll get to see her uncles.” You laugh, at the memory of her showing them to you, requesting you put them in a safe place. “She painted the night sky for her uncle Brian, it’s really very good. Might have an artist on our hands.”

Before he can reply, the waitress returns with your wine, paper and pen in hand to take your orders. Roger turns to you after she pours your wine and leaves, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a wide smile.

“Do you remember the first time you drank after you stopped nursing Sophie?” He’s already laughing, barely able to get the sentence out.

“You know full well I don’t remember it! You sure like to tease me about it though.” You cross your arms over your chest, trying to fake indignation, and failing as the corners of your mouth turn up.

“It was hilarious, you got wine drunk an hour into Freddie’s party and wouldn’t stop telling everyone stories of Sophie. Freddie still talks about it!” He’s full on laughing now, not even trying to hide it, despite the looks you were getting from other people in the very posh restaurant.

“Well, as glad as I am to hear that story is living on, my mother still talks about the first time Sophie spit up on you.” You say, with a wicked grin of your own.

“Hey that’s not fair! You didn’t prepare me for that situation at all.” He protests, holding out a hand to stop what you were going to say. “That was a great jacket, Y/N.”

“We thought you’d gone into shock, you were just staring between the baby and the jacket!”

“You and your mum we’re no help, just stood there laughing at me.”

“Well it was just so funny, Roger! At that point I didn’t have a piece of clothing that hadn’t been spit up on. I was just glad it wasn’t me for a change!” You two are both smiling fondly at each other, and almost miss it when your food is set down before you, just managing a thank you to the server. “You’re like an old pro now, no one would ever guess how funny it was to watch you with Sophie at first.”

“Like the time she managed to fling mashed peas directly onto my forehead? What was it you said then?” He says, affecting a thinking position, before holding up a finger in success. “Ah yes I believe you said something along the lines of ‘Bullseye, love!’”

“At least she couldn’t talk then! Not like the time I brought her to the studio and one of the techs said ‘fuck’ and then she wouldn’t say anything else for the rest of the day!” Your food is almost gone, but you feel like you could keep talking forever. It’s amazing to you, how fast the time goes with Roger around, how you wish it would just stand still for a bit so you could be with him longer. 

“God, Deacy thought that was the funniest thing. A little less funny when she said it in front of my mum a couple days later.” 

“Your mum was glaring daggers at us! How could we let her precious granddaughter know such a thing?” You say it while Roger is taking a sip, and he nearly snorts his wine, covering it up with a cough as the waitress ask you about desert and takes you dishes away. You two always share a dessert when you do these dinners, you eating most of it and him not saying anything. 

“My mum took one look at Sophie, and claimed her as her own. Didn’t matter that we’d only been officially dating for two months.” He smiles softly, the memory of you two meeting his family for the first time always a favorite. The server sets a piece of chocolate cake down between you, two forks next to it, and you immediately take a bite.

“You were so excited, wanted to show us off, you said.” You say after you swallow, reaching across the table to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “But do you know what my favorite memory is?”

“What’s that, love?” 

“The first time Sophie called you daddy.” 

Roger walks into your flat using the key you gave him, calling out a greeting, when he hears Sophie squeal from the kitchen. You come into the living room with Sophie in your arms, setting her down when he’s in sight and she toddles over to Roger, her steps getting steadier every day. 

“Dada. Dada!” She says reaching her hands up to Roger. You both stare at each other in shock, Roger swinging Sophie up into his arms.

“She’s never called me that before.” Roger says, eyes wide, and an amazed expression on his face.

“No, that was the first time I’ve heard her say it.” You still look shocked, not even sure where she picked it up. She’s only just started talking and you two haven’t discussed yet what Sophie would call him.

“Is that not okay with you?” Roger hugs Sophie to him now, looking at you a bit nervously.

“I hadn’t-“ You stop yourself, try to gather your thoughts. Thinking about it, Sophie calling Roger dad makes sense. He’s all she’s ever known, been here since she was 3 months old, and he loves her like his own. You meet Roger’s eyes, let yourself grin up at him. “The title is yours if you want it, you’ve certainly earned it. What do you say, wanna be a dad?”

“Of course, I’d love nothing more.” And he’s grinning back at you now, catches your hand to pull you close. You kiss over the top of Sophie’s head, pulling back to laugh in delight.

“Hey, Soph, say hi to your daddy!” You tell her, and Roger’s bouncing her slightly, while she claps along with you both, happy just because you are. He puts the arm he’s not holding Sophie with around you and you nuzzle your face into his shoulder, breathe in the smell of his cologne mixed with the cigarettes he smokes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. You and Sophie are the loves of my life.” He sounds serious, gives your shoulder a squeeze before pulling back enough to look you in the eyes. “Move in with me.”

“What? Have you thought about this” You’re surprised, your first instinct is to say yes, but you try to stay rational.

“Of course I’ve thought about it. Move in with me!” He’s excited now, sure if himself. “I want you two to be the ones I come home to.”

“Okay.” You’ve got a smile blooming on your face.

“Okay? We’re gonna live together?” Roger’s got a look of wonder on his face, his eyes starting to shine.

“We’re gonna live together!” You let the tears spill over now, smiling so wide it hurts. Roger grabs your hand, spins you around, and you’re all laughing now, Sophie joining in without knowing why. 

It’s such a peaceful moment, the three of you dancing in the living room, mostly just holding each other and swaying. You wish you could live in it forever.

The memory leaves a warm feeling in your chest, and Roger’s still holding onto you, his thumb rubbing circles onto the back of your hand. 

“I can’t even imagine my life without you and Sophie in it. I was there for Sophie’s first word, her first steps, I bought her her first drum kit.”

“Might as well have just bought her pots and pans to bang together.” You cut in with a laugh, and Roger joins you, both smiling at the memory of Sophie’s delighted face when Roger showed her the tiny kit.

“My point to all this is, I love you both so much. My life would be empty without you girls in it.” He shifts down from his seat onto one knee in front of you and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a little velvet box. Your hand is over your mouth, a tear sliding down your cheek. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” You say it so fast, he’s barely gotten the question out. Before he can react you’re on your knees with him, arms thrown around his shoulders, and kissing him fiercely. You pull away and he slips the ring onto your finger, dimly noting the polite clapping coming from the other people in the restaurant. You stand up so fast, it nearly gives him whiplash. By the time he’s up too you’re already grabbing your purse and shrugging into your coat.

“What are you doing?” He’s confused, but he goes along with you, grabbing his coat and throwing more than enough money on the table to cover dinner and a tip. You grab his hand and pull him towards the door.

“If we go now, we should be able to catch Sophie before her bedtime!” You get outside and hail a cab, before turning to him. “She’s gonna be so happy, I can’t wait till morning to tell her.”

“About Sophie..” He starts once your seated and have given the driver directions to your flat, twisting his fingers together. You turn to him, the atmosphere suddenly gone serious. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something. How would you feel about me adopting her?”

“Are you serious?” You ask him, and he just nods, waiting for you to say more. “Nothing would make me happier.”

His breath leaves him in a whoosh, a relieved smile on his face. He takes your hand in his and brings it to his mouth, kissing the ring that he just put there. 

“God I’ve been wanting to ask you that for so long.”

“You had to know I would say yes!” You laugh, reaching for your purse as the driver pulls up to the curb. You quickly pay him and rush up to the door of your apartment, unable to contain you’re excitement.

“I asked you to marry me and if I could adopt Sophie all in one night! Excuse me if I was a little nervous.” He puts a hand on your shoulder, turns you to look at him. He cups your face in his hands, pulls you in for a kiss, slow and achingly sweet. You let yourself melt into, settling your hands on his waist and rest your forehead against his, sharing each other’s space comfortably for a moment. 

“Let’s go get our baby.” You whisper, nearly against his lips, then reach to finish unlocking the door. Roger feels like his chest could burst from happiness, can’t wait to see Sophie’s reaction. “We’ve got a lot to tell her.”

You walk in, and see Sophie already in her PJ’s, a coloring book in her lap and a look of intense concentration on her face. Her head pops up at your entrance, and she quickly sets her book aside, jumping up to run towards you.

“Mummy! Daddy!” She flings herself on Roger, and he catches her easily, used to her greetings by now. Your mum comes out of the kitchen, wiping her fingers on a dish towel, a confused smile on her face. 

“You two are home early! I told Sophie not to expect you before her bedtime.” Your mum kisses both you and Roger on the cheek on her way to grab her purse. You give Roger a look, gesturing to take Sophie further inside while you stay with your mum by the door. “How was dinner?”

“It was great mum, the best I’ve ever had.” You say, putting the hand with your engagement ring on the table next her purse. 

“Well that’s great, dear, I-“ she cuts herself off with a gasp, grabbing your hand and staring at the ring. “Holy shit!”

“Hush, mum, language! We’ve come home early to tell Sophie.” You can hardly contain your excitement, nearly shaking with the effort to stay quiet. “And mum, Roger has just asked me if he can adopt Sophie! Everything is absolutely wonderful.”

“My god, love, it’s about time. Congratulations!” She says it proudly, pulling you in for a bone crushing hug. “I’ll go now, so you can tell Sophie. But you’re gonna call me first thing tomorrow and tell me everything, you understand.”

“You got it, mum. Thanks for watching Sophie, I love you.” With one last kiss on your forehead, she’s gone, and you shut the door behind her. 

You turn and see Roger with Sophie in his lap on the couch, and he’s nodding along to her vivid commentary on the picture she’s working on. You walk over to join them, kicking off your heels along the way, and then plop down next to Roger.

“Hey, mummy, I was just showing daddy this flower. I think it’s my new favorite.”

“It’s beautiful, baby. Would you mind putting the book away for a moment though? Your daddy and I need to tell you something.” You smile, watching her put her book down carefully before turning back. Roger sets her down between you so she can see you both. “Do you remember us telling you that even tho Roger is your daddy, and he loves you and takes care of you, he wasn’t the one who helped mommy have you?” 

“Yes.” She nods in recognition, the conversation you’d all had a few weeks ago fresh in her mind. She came home one day, asking why her friend’s mummy had said that her daddy wasn’t really her daddy. You and Roger had always planned on telling her when she was older, but you sat her down and explained as best as you could. She took it well, thankfully accepting your explanation that another guy had helped make her without question. All she cared about was that Roger was still her dad, and he was still gone be there to tuck her in at night. You were both relieved, not wanting to try and explain the biological dad situation to a not yet three year old. 

“Well your daddy is going to adopt you, baby. That means when people like that lady tell you that you’re not really his, you can tell them that not only is he your daddy, but the law says your his daughter.” You explain slowly, hoping she understands it enough. You remember how heartbroken you were, having your little girl ask if her daddy was really hers. 

“The law says you’re my daddy now?” She says seriously, wide eyes looking between the two of you.

“Well we’ve got to sign some stuff, but yeah pretty soon it’s gonna be the law.” Roger says, unable to contain his grin at her wonder. He meets your eyes, reaches over to take your hand before continuing. “We’ve got something else to tell you too. I asked your mommy to marry me and now I want to ask you too. What do you say, my loves, will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Sophie squeals, turning to tug on your other hand. “Mummy, we’re getting married!”

“I know, baby. Wonderful isn’t it?” You’re crying now, reaching over Sophie to hug Roger, and she’s perfectly content to be squished between the two of you. 

You and Roger listen to Sophie talk about flower girls and pretty dresses patiently, before she starts to drift off, the excitement and it being past her bedtime working together to exhaust her quickly. 

Roger’s just coming out of Sophie’s room, having carried her in there from where she fell asleep against you on the couch. You’re in your room taking the pins out of your hair, when Roger comes in, taking off his tie and jacket and laying the over a chair. 

“Sophie’s out like a light.” 

“Here love, help me with this.” You turn and push your hair out of the way, gesturing to the zipper on your dress. He undoes the zipper, help you slide your dress off, leaving in just your bra and panties. “Been wanting to get out of that since I put it on.”

“Funny, I wanted to get you out of that since you put it on too.” You turn around at the tone of his voice, low and flirtatious, you’re hands automatically going to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Well now that it’s off, what are you going to do about it?” You say, finishing with the buttons and pushing his shirt off. He puts his hand on your lower back, presses you up against him, before kissing you deeply trailing love bites from your jaw to the skin behind your ear. He unhooks your bra, and you shrug out of it, tossing it to the side.

“I though I’d show you how I’m gonna make love to my wife.” He whispers into your ear, and you let out a breathy sigh at that, turning to capture his lips again before reaching down to undo his pants. He kicks them off, then guides you to lay on your back on the bed. 

“Show me, baby. I need you.” You say, looking up at him from where he’s hovering over you. 

“Christ. Do you know how fucking sexy it is when you say stuff like that?” He kisses you then, muffling your faint laugh. You know exactly what saying that does to him.

He trails a hand down your side to your panties, before pushing them aside, humming with pleasure at the wetness he finds there. You whimper as his thumb brushes lightly against your clit, shifting your hips up to chase the friction. When he slides a finger in and starts working it in and out, you bite his shoulder lightly to muffle a moan, absently reaching to palm him through his boxers. His rhythm falters, and you’re pleased to find him already hard. He adds another finger and you’re happy with how straight forward he’s being. You want him fast tonight, too impatient for much foreplay. 

“Off.” You hook your fingers into his underwear and pull them down, whining when his fingers slip out of you. He pulls of his boxers and then helps you take off your panties. “I want you inside me, Rog.”

“Are you ready? I didn’t prep you much.”

“I’m ready, wanna be able to still feel you tomorrow.” You say sitting up and pushing him down onto his back. He looks beautiful staring up at you, blond hair like a halo around his head and his blue eyes watching your every move. You move to straddle him, giving him a few strokes before lining yourself up and lowering down onto his cock. 

Your eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open at how deep he is, how well he fills you. Roger’s staring at you, your beauty astonishing to him, as he gives you a moment to adjust. 

“You good, love?” He’s holding carefully still, but you can tell he wants to move, so you nod. He puts his hands on your hips, and you start to move against him, up and down, letting him help guide your pace. You’ve got a hand on his chest to steady yourself, and the other moves in between you legs, finds the place where you’re aching to be touched.

“Fuck baby, you look so beautiful.” You moan out, and he looks like an angel with the way the lamplight is hitting him, absolutely beautiful in a way you can’t begin to describe.

“God, you too. You’re so hot right now.” He breathes out, squeeze your hips slightly.

When your legs start to tremble, Roger braces his hands on your hips and flips you over onto your back. You whine when he slips out, but he slides back in a second later, starting to thrust into you hard and deep. The pace he sets is perfect, just how he know you like it, and you feel like you’re about to come undone you’re so close. Roger presses his lips against yours, quieting your moans. You can feel that you’re close, your hand rubbing your clit again, and you hope Roger is almost there too.

You mouths break apart from each other, needing to breathe, and take the opportunity to attach your mouth to his neck, sucking a hickey right into the spot you know drives him crazy.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He grunts out, thrusting harder and faster now, desperate to find his release. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m right there with you.” You gasp out as he hits that spot inside you just right. He notices, changing his angle to hit it with every thrust, and the hand you have on his back slides down to push on his ass in encouragement, nails scratching lightly along the way. 

“Come on love, I want to come with you.” He says, voice recked. Hearing him that way, completely undone because of you, is enough to send you over the edge. With the feeling of you clenching around him, he follows you to his own orgasm, and the two of you hold each other through them. 

“Well if that’s how you make love to your wife, we’d better hurry up and get married.” You laugh, finally able to think coherently again. He joins you, the two of laughing easily together, kisses your forehead before pulling out, and you wince slightly. 

“Wanted to feel it tomorrow, wasn’t that right?” He’s sitting now, and he grins down at you, sweat slick and glowing. 

“I’d watch that cheekiness if you want a round two.” You say coyly, standing up and heading to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower. Care to join me?”

“Wouldn’t miss a chance to shag my hot fiancée.” He walks toward you as if there’s a force pulling you two together, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Now, that I could get used to.” You start the shower warming and kiss him while you wait, hot and open mouthed. “Can you believe we’ve got the rest of our lives to do this?”

“Lets start now, Mrs. Taylor.” And he steps into the shower, pulling you in with with him.

“Mrs. Taylor.” You sigh into the kiss, as he presses you against the shower wall. Yeah, you think, this is definitely something you can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> wow im rlly sick and sad so this is just a really self indulgent piece so i could write Rog interacting with a baby
> 
> im seven-seas-of-hi on tumblr if you wanna find me over there


End file.
